


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 3 - Fancy

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Finn feels a little out of place at a fancy restaurant with Avery.
Relationships: Avery Forrester/Finn Davenport
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829
Kudos: 3





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 3 - Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is day threeof a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "Fancy". I wanted to do something that went with Avery and Finn's relationship.

This felt a little out of his league.

Dressed in a smart pair of jeans, a denim shirt with a sweater over the top, Finn played with his collar nervously as he eyed over the food on the menu. He tried to ignore the prices on the menu, costs that would make his wallet cry if he was the one paying. Even though he wasn't, it still felt he had to pick the cheapest item that sounded edible.

"Finn?" The sound of his name pulled him out of his thoughts. The man sitting across from him was watching him with a concerned look. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah, it is. Just… trying to pick something out." He stammered through his response, trying to sound more confident than he was managing to pull off as he went back to the menu.

A hand reached out to rest on his. "If you are worried about price, don't. I just wanted to take you out; my treat. Away from everything else." 

His eyes raised again and met with Avery's. What the man wasn't saying is that he wanted them to go somewhere where they wouldn't be recognized. Most of the students at the college probably couldn't afford to go to a place like this and since Avery was his professor, he didn't want to risk the two of them being seen in such an intimate setting.

"Finn?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to this." He looked nervously around at the other diners around him, pleasantly oblivious to him and Avery as of in their own little pockets of intimate dining.

"Are you sure?" Now his hand was behind held by the older man, a soothing thumb rubbing over his knuckles. "You look like you are going to be sick."

Finn shook his head. "No, it's-" he swallowed as he composed himself. "It's just very different from what I'm used to. This place is pretty fancy compared to the shake bar I tend to hang out at. And I don't want to fuck anything up."

"How could you possibly do that?" Avery asked, his tone inquisitive yet fond. Finn shrugged in response. "I just wanted us to spend some time together, that's all," the other man continued as he lifted Finn's hand closer to him. "This is all new and scary to me, but it's what I'm used to. If it's not your thing, next time," he gently kissed the teen's hand, "we can go somewhere where you feel more comfortable."

' _And now I feel guilty_.'

"I'll be fine. Promise." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Avery let his hand go and went back to looking over his own menu, flashing a quick smile when he looked up after a few seconds. Finn felt his heart flip in his chest, the small high he got from how affectionate and concerned Avery was setting him a little at ease. The man might be his teacher, but here, he was his boyfriend, a boyfriend that had his best interests at heart.

' _What else could I ask for_?'


End file.
